Broken mirror
by BeybladeGirl96
Summary: What if the twins parents never parted ways, what would have happened, if the twins had a little sister named Koa? Not only do the twins have to look after eachother but, they also have to look after their 11 year old sister? Would that work out? How will they act? Differentaly I guess. Rated T.
1. Introduction

What if the twins parents never parted ways, what would have happened, if the twins had a little sister named Koa? Not only do the twins have to look after eachother but, they also have to look after their 11 year old sister?

* * *

Chapter 1: Introduction,

*This chapter takes place when Koa is 6 years old, while the boys were 10 years old. And since their parents where always working so they where home alone*

* * *

Koa's POV

My big brother Koji was playing videogames in the living room, while Onii san Koichi was upstairs in his room reading a book. And I was on the couch in the living room also but I was just lying there watching the ceiling, bored out of my mind.

Until I smelled something burning, I stood up and ran to the kitchen trying to keep the smell Out of the living room. But when I touched the door I burned my hand. 'OW' I complained, thinking no one heard me but I guess my big brothers heard me. Because they

Both ran to me. Koichi running from upstairs and Koji right in the living room .They ran to me and Koji examined my hand while Koichi looked around because he smelled something strong. He was confuse both of them where until Smoke came from in the kitchen. Koichi ran outside Koji following. When he got to the front door yelled at me to follow him out, amusing I was following him out he ran ahead.

I just stood there helplessly, not wanting to move because I felt dizzy. Internally I have epilepsy. I'm guessing that's why my big brothers are so protective of me. I stood there not moving, not moving anything my eyes stood still, my hands stood unmoved. While I felt the room spins around me.

Regular POV

The twins where already outside when by their mothers side, when they noticed Koa didn't follow them. Their mom hugged them saying

'Are you guys alright, wait where is your little sister?' . At that moment the fire fighters came there asking 'Is there anybody still in there?' their father looked at the burning house then said 'yes my daughter is still trapped in there, she has epilepsy.' The fire fighter he was talking to put his gear on running in the burning building.

He didn't have to search that hard because Koa was standing up, about to fall and hit her head. Until the fire fighter caught her and set her on the ground until the paramedics came with a bed carrying out of the once burning building but just all blacked building. The paramedics carried her in the ambulance car, while The family stood there in horror while Koa was getting carried off in the car. Koji fell to his knees, Holding his head. 'this is all my fault I should've just ran to her and carried her instead of yelling at her to follow us out, but I didn't know she was having an attack.' The younger twin said still holding his head in his hands.

'It's not your fault, Your sister having epilepsy isn't both of you guys fault. She just has it, You can't just magically take it away from her.' There mom said. The father nodding in agreement before saying, 'your sister should've said something though. Not keeping it to herself.'

'What are we going to do about the house, where are we going to live at dad.' Koichi said.

'Looks like we have to find a new one. But first we should visit your sister, at the hospital.'

* * *

Koichi's POV

When my dad said that we might have to find a new house, I felt a little saddened to leave my school. I didn't want to leave any of my friends. But that wasn't important right now, my sister is hurt.

And I don't know if she's okay, But I hope she is, We went in the car and driving to the hospital.

When we got there my mom chocked when she saw my sister with a breathing mask for air to breath. Well until my dad took her hand and leaded her out, leaving us with my sister in the room.

I looked down about to say something, until Koji grabbed Koa's and saying 'why didn't you say anything about how dizzy you are, You have epilepsy so it means we have to watch you no matter what. You know you are really an idiot sometimes making us worry about you all the time.'

I knew that Koji had a soft side, but it's only time like this when he shows it. Koa's passing out is something that's been happening since she was a baby. So we are used to it, but sometimes it happens out of nowhere and suddenly she falls and hurts herself. Making us worry if she had a concussion, or if she got terribly hurt. But for some reason she doesn't bother telling if she's having an attack or not.

And that makes Koji mad and irritated actually not just Koji, it may surprise you but I get kind of mad also. Because we are suppose to be this 6 year olds brothers, but she doesn't tell us anything even doe we are always there. But only after school or kindergarten where we pick her up at. The preschool teacher usually tells us when something happens, which she doesn't tell. She doesn't even tell our parents when anything happens, She keeps it to herself thinking that well make everything better. But that doesn't make anything better just makes it worse, we keeping telling her that we are here for her but she just nods but she doesn't really tell us at all.

Regular POV

After Koji says those words, Koa wasn't actually sleeping she's been up ever since she felt someone touch her hand. At that moment she just keeps her eyes close, hoping they won't notice anything.

Which they didn't even sense that she's awake already. Surely she felt the anger in Koji's voice. But when she opened her eyes a little, she noticed that Koji although his face and tone show his anger. His eyes have a completely different ring to it, because in his eyes I can see his real emotion.

He was worried for her, he was trying to hide it on his face. But his eyes give away everything. She closed her eyes, she was getting tarried of just sitting there and pretending she was hurt. Although she is, Just stop pretending she was still asleep when she's okay. Because Koa noticed that she's just hurting her brothers more. Her brothers might be thinking that she's more hurt then she is.

I mean sure she hurt her head and got cuts and bruises it really doesn't make a difference, it's not like she's in a coma. She was going to change her mind on all this, Until she heard, Koichi say 'I hope she wakes up soon, what if she's in a coma.'

Koa thought 'okay you know what I'm getting tarried of this, this game.' Finally Koa didn't hesitate she just signed then gripped her brother Koji's hand as a signal that she's okay. Koji had his head down, until his hand got gripped. Which made him look up and see his sister slowly opening her eyes. 'Welcome back' Koichi says while Koji stood up, letting go of her hand and hugged her.

'Next time tell us when you feel an attack coming on. Don't worry us any longer, Not telling us and suddenly passing out is worse than telling us and forced to sit down.'

* * *

Koa's POV

'After all life isnt something that comes easily and can come at any sometimes someone gets killed. And is it the end of your life if someone you love dies. NO your life doesnt end. because in life there isnt any more chances.' My brother Koji said when i was able to get out of the hospital, and was able to see the new house we would be living at.

Koji pushing me while Koichi said that Koji found friends their, that they both did. I was proud for them, they are talking to people and telling them there feelings that they only tell eachother. And wont even tell me, But it isnt as bad as me not telling them when i'm feeling dizzy.

Cause if i get hurt again, Kojis going to yell at me.

* * *

AU: Well sorry that I couldnt write a longer one, I just didnt want to give away all lot of the story already. I'll try to make the other chapthers more better then this one...So make sure you review.


	2. Leaving without a goodbye

Author's notes: Koa is just my creation she doesn't exist; the twins don't have a sister for real. Just In the story they do. Oh and I almost forgot….about the title, someday you'll find out why I named it this way. Maybe not until the last chapter is when you'll find out.

**Broken mirror**

What if the twin's parents never parted ways, what would have happened, if the twins had a little sister named Koa? Not only do the twins have to look after them they also have to look after their 11 year old.

* * *

Chapter 2: Leaving without a goodbye

*In this chapter Koa is 10 and the twins are 14, Just so you know this story happens to be different, Because they don't go to the digital world until Koa's 11th birthday.*

Regular POV

Koa was fast asleep until she heard someone or something threatening to break the window. She shot up wide awake, Wondering why someone would wake her up at…..12:00 pm ON A SATURDAY MORNING! She looked out the window to see Tai Kanbara {Takuya's sister}.

Not to mention they are both tomboys and proud of it. Koa unlocked the window; unlocking looking around first to make sure her brothers don't hear her yell at the top of her lungs. She was so angry she wanted to hit Tai.

She clenched her fist then said 'What the hell do you think you're doing? You're going to break the window GOD DAMNT! And why didn't you wake me up sooner!' actually it was more of a yell. Koa said that not caring if she sounded like a boy, not caring if she lets the whole world hear it.

'I'm sorry Koa, There is no school today what's the rush.' The brunette answered. But Tai's answer made Koa more angry 'what's the rush I'm supposed to meeting up with you and everyone else at 11:00!' Koa thought.

'WHATS THE RUSH! Stupid! We're supposed to be at the park at 11:00 AM meeting with the others.

REMEMEBER! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THERE 1 HOUR AGO AND YOU SAY WHATS THE RUSH!' Koa didn't care if she saw tears come out of Tai's eyes she was angry at her friend. Koa walked to her closet picked her clothes out and changed out of her PJs to her regular all day outfit. While Tai come in the room climbing through the window, closing it after.

After Koa was ready they went downstairs, her brothers, Takuya, Izumi, Junpei [JP] & Tommy looked up at them in time to see Koa walking away with an annoyed look on her face. And Tai trying to talk to her with tears coming out. But Koa wouldn't bother looking back; she just kept walking until she couldn't take it anymore.

Koa finally snapped, Koa looked at Tai with an 'angry look' rolling her eyes then saying 'What the hell is wrong with you? We are supposed to be tomboys for Pete sake; I swear you are so annoying sometimes.' With that Koa put her shoes on then stormed out the door slamming the door behind her.

'You really messed it up this time, Tai' Zoe said with a sign.

'I know, I can't see her anymore anyways. I have to go to my aunt's house in America, because she needs my help with something. I tried explaining it to Koa for 1 week. But she always ends up mad at me; it's like everything I touch turns to gold. And I have to leave to go to the air port tonight. After tonight I have to stay there for who knows how long.' Tai said falling to her knees.

Koji and Koichi looked at each other while Koichi says 'you should at least tell your other friends. If you focus on Koa it will take forever.'

'Yeah but Koa is my best friend, I hang out with her the most.' Tai says.

'What time is flight?' asked Zoe

'9:00 at night' Tai says

Although Tai wanted to tell Koa about what's going to happen, that she was leaving. She never did tell her. The only time Koa found out was when, Koji brought it up by that time it was 7:00 at night and they were sitting around the table.

Koa's POV

It was 7:00 at night I was eating dinner with my family, until my big brother Koji asked Koichi 'What time did Tai say she was leaving to go to America?' Koichi signed then said when a sad look in his eyes '9:00 at night.'

I was surprised because Tai didn't say anything, All she said when she left the park was 'I might not see you anymore, Maybe not right now.' At first I thought she was kidding around like she always does. But then when I looked in her eyes they were saddened. I tried asking her what was wrong but she didn't tell me anything.

'Wait, what do you mean that Tailyn has to leave to go to America?' I asked trying to clear up the misunderstanding in my heart. Although I knew what Koji was going to say, I knew it was true. She wouldn't be looking all sad when she said goodbye to me at the park. The thing that confused me is that Tai didn't tell me this whole week, but I knew she have been talking about going to America to start up in a new school. But back then when she told me she said it was a 'thought'. Which I remember telling her to tell me when it's official.

Koji looked at me with serious eyes, Until 1 second later his eyes soften and was about to look like it would explode. He looked at me with a confused look, 'Wait Koa Tai didn't tell you she was leaving, To go live with her Aunt in America?'

I looked down then said, 'She told me 3 weeks ago that she might go and start at a new school, that she might think of exploring America by going to music academy there. But she didn't tell me she was leaving for sure.'

Koichi's calm look turned sad also, they both look the same, I can tell they both where feeling bad for me. Koichi looked down then said 'Yes it's true, she might've told you when it was just a thought. But now it's official and not a thought. Her family is dropping her and her Aunt off at the Airport tonight in 2 hours and 30 minutes.'

I looked down mumbling under my breath 'That idiot'. I told mom I was done and went out of the kitchen running up to my room changing to my shorts, blue shirt and yellow jacket and hat backwards. Then taking out my phone calling or trying to call my friend Theo. Sure enough he picked it up, I looked at the clock then said 'Theo did you know that Tai has to leave in 2 hours?' I heard on the other line shuffling then Theo finally said 'Yeah she told me when you went to the bathroom, But she called me just a little while telling me that they were just leaving to drop her and her aunt to the airport.'

'they already left!' I yelled.

'Don't worry she didn't take off yet, but you better get there in time to say goodbye to her. Want me to pick you up along with the others.' Theo answered.

'Would you please?' I said calming down so I don't sound like I'm depressed.

'Okay I'll be there in 3 seconds, applying that I live 3 houses away from you.' Theo answered before hanging up and breaking the line. I ran down, putting my socks on at the step in front of the door. Then putting on my chucks. Sure enough in a few seconds the door sounded with I a knock, I stood up unlocking and opening the door. Sure enough it was Theo, Jonas & CEO.

I hugged them, and then looked at my brothers asking if I can go with my friends to the Airport. My brothers looked at each other then said they will come with us assuming that they already had their shoes on we just ran out of the house.

It took five minutes to get there but we were there in time to see Tai's aunt going in the airport and Tai herself hugging her brothers Takuya and Shinya with tears coming out of her eyes. Takuya hugged her saying it won't be the end, Shinya was crying also. Clenching on to Tai's shirt, Takuya was the only one not crying. Because his parents were crying to. Tai said good bye to everyone about to grab her bags and leave, until I couldn't take it anymore and screamed on the top of my lungs….

'STUPID! ARE YOU GOING TO LEAVE WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING TO ME! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS. YOU COULD ATLEAST SAY GOODBYE TO ME AND EVERYONE. NOT JUST YOU'RE FAMILY, FRIENDS TO! YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT YOU KNOW THAT.'

I yelled sounding like boy like always. Tai turned around and looked at me.

'Koa?' she said with a boy voice too. I looked deep in her eyes then said 'You could've at least told me your last thought not leaving with saying a single word. Why did I have to find out from my big brother Koji? When he was asking Koichi what time you where leaving tonight. That would've helped a lot if I would've known sooner, Now I know why you where always gloomy for 3 weeks straight.'

Regular POV

Tai looked down with when Koa said that, she felt warm water going down her cheeks when she said 'I tried telling you for one week, but for some reason I always got you angry at me. No matter what I was doing you always got mad at me if I did something annoying. So I didn't have time to explain anything that you would actually listen to, regretting that you don't even look at me when you're angry with me.' Koa looked at her,


	3. Mirror Reflections

Author's notes: Koa is just my creation she doesn't exist; the twins don't have a sister for real. Just In the story they do. Oh and I almost forgot….about the title, someday you'll find out why I named it this way. Maybe not until the last chapter is when you'll find out.

**Broken mirror**

What if the twin's parents never parted ways, what would have happened, if the twins had a little sister named Koa? Not only do the twins have to look after them they also have to look after their 11 year old.

'_thoughts'_

**'Title' **

**AU: If any of you notice the similarities between 'Mirror Distortions' and 'Broken Mirror's Introduction', Yeah It's true I read that story; But I Never meant to make it the same, when I wrote this I bisacly poured my life into it. Because in truth when I was little There was house fire and I was lying on the bed, I apprentaly have epilepsy. But I wasnt left in there, It was just a coincidence but I'm still deeply sorry. More so to '****reminiscent-afterthought'. - BeybladeGirl96**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Alley way

**Koa's POV:**

I looked at her, really looked at her. But then looked away _'its true I have been getting mad at her nonstop lately'_. And it's Tai, She was acting so different and It made me mad. That I was her friend and I didnt know how to stop it. Than I looked at her "I wasnt mad because you were annoying you didn't make me mad. I was mad because you weren't acting different, I couldn't tell if you had a twin sister that I never knew about. You were acting different, I was mad because I couldn't help you when you needed it. You were acting depressed and out of place. I was angery not at you...But at myself." I said Forcing a smile on my face.

When all I wanted to do was hit the wall, All I wanted to do was go down crying. All I wanted to do was run away, runaway from my worries run away from everyone and be by myself. But I didn't I stayed there, I forced my legs to stay put. I forced myself to calm down and take deep breathes. It wasn't working though. I just wanted to run and hide, I just wanted to hit the wall, I just wanted to go down and cry. I didn't want to stand here waiting for her answer, I would rather rip my hair out from my head.

Tai was standing there in shocked and surprised, but before she could even say anything. The time for her to go came and the plane was leaving already, Her Aunt was already over there giving the plane ticket. Tai looked back over smiling big, Then turning around leaving. Waving from the back, and Not looking back.

I watched for alittle longer but then when she disappred into the plane we left. From behind I watched the plane fly to the sky and then going with my brothers and friends.

** One week later**

I noticed I never did get an answer from Tai, about what she thought about what I said, I was walking around the city of Tyoko by myself looking for my big brothers Kouchi and Kouji. Until I came across an alley way, That felt different then the other ones I came across. I was going to walk into the alley way until I heard my big brother Kouchi call my name. I looked over from the alley way to where they where. Which was by the sub way enterance. I walked over to them, reminding myself to come here sometime when I'm alone. I wasn't going to forget about it and never find out why it felt different. But for now I told myself to keep walking and not look back.

We started walking away facing to the way home. I looked back at the alley, but kept walking. When we got home, Kouchi opened the door and we walked in. Turning on the light. I walked striaght to the living room were the X-Box was I turned it on. Watching Kouji and Kouchi go upstairs, I didn't say anything. When the game finally loaded I clicked the play and started playing ninja strick 12.

I was already at level 12 when the door bell rang, Kouji ran down. Going to the door and opening the door, To see his friends. He let them in and they walked into the kitchen talking. I felt someone throw their arms around me, I paused the game and looked over to see Theo hugging me. I smiled at him before saying " Theo, whats up?" I asked. He smiled back, taking his arms away then sitting down next to me. My other friends Theo, Jonas & CEO came and sat down, on the couch behind me. "Dude what level are you on know" Said Jona's said.  
I went back to the game still playing, "I'm on level 13 now. How about you?" I asked without looking at him and not taking my eyes from the T.V. "No why?!Dude how did you get all the way to level 13? I'm only on level 8." Jonas said surprised. I couldnt help but look at him, he was pouting he had a very werid and akward face. I wanted to laugh but hold it, But I feel like my heads going to explode if I hold it in. I end up laughing anyways, even if I spent about 5 minutes trying to keep it in my mouth I just couldnt anymore, by the time 6 minutes came up.

* * *

**Regular POV:**

"Koa! It's not funny!" Jonas compilaned Frowning. Koa put a hand to cover her mouth to block her laugh to come out again but the frown on his face made it hard to hold it in. She laughed again but harder. "Arghh. Whats so funny?"Jonas said again. Koa didn't stop laughing still laughing as hard as ever. "Y-Your face your pouting face looks funny, werid and akward face. Not only that your frown was off the hook fuuny too." She said still laughing. lying her head on Theo's shoulder, Still laughing hard and loud. Jonas throw his arms up in the air then standing up walking out of the living room. Walking in the kitchen next to where Jp's sitting, Still hearing from the kitchen the sound of Koa and CEO laughing their fricken head off and Theo trying to calm them down all the way from the living room.

He put his head in his arms, all the older ones looked at him. "What happened why is CEO And Koa laughing that loud?" Asked Zoey. "The stupid face's I make, when I'm pouting or frowning. Koa always laughs when she sees them." Jonas said without looking up.

* * *

**Koa's POV:**

It was already 1:00 in the night time, everyone was asleep. I pulled off my warm blankets, putting my feet angist the warmness of the carpeted floors. Walking to my closet picking out clothes, when i picked out clothes. I went to back to my bed, putting them on. My socks, Pants, Shirt and my hat than tiptoeing downstairs trying not to wake anyone up. When I stepped on the last step, I walked to the front door tying my shoes. Than standing up carefully and quietly then grabing the door knob unlocking the door than without a sound or peep, closing the door behind me when I got outside. Using the key I've stolen from Kouchi, to lock the house door. Then running away back to the city of Tyoko.

turning left and right, through the streets. Making my way to the alley way were I felt the weird atomsphere coming out of. When I got there, I walked through the alley way. Until I saw a mirror, I walked to it laughing at myself. I was foolish to actually believe that there was something magicail going on here in the alleyway, Until the background changed. it wasnt my refelection anymore, I blinked thinking it was a dream. But when I opened my eyes again, it was still happening. _'oh Ra, could this be real am I seeing things, then why do I see a boys room' _koa thought to herself.


End file.
